Payment network and bank computer systems are typically configured to analyze transactions for fraud in the use of payment cards. Payment card fraud can be, e.g., counterfeit fraud, which involves counterfeit payment cards being used fraudulently at ATMs and point-of-sale (POS) devices, often in a foreign country relative to the cardholder's home country. To address this problem, some bank computer systems are programmed to sometimes deny transactions from countries where such fraud is common unless the cardholder alerts the payment card issuer of his travels to that country. For instance, when a cardholder travels to a country where counterfeit fraud is currently a problem, the bank computer system may deny the cardholder's transactions with a payment card unless the cardholder previously registered the payment card for travel with the bank computer system. Registering payment cards can be technically challenging where multiple computer systems are involved. Registering payment cards can also be inconvenient to users.
In light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for consolidated registration of payment cards.